


Mating

by HixyStix



Series: Return 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: It’s Zeb and Kallus’s first night together as mates.  The expected activities ensue.(Missing scene from Return chapter eleven.)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Return 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149224
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokkit/gifts).



> Thank you to nefariosity for betaing this, to Sempaiko for being a cheerleader!
> 
> For Pokkit, who's a fantastic reader and commenter. I feel so lucky you follow my work!
> 
> The beginning and end of this story are lifted directly from [Return chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538208/chapters/71606544), just to set it in the right context.

Zeb tugged Kallus behind him as they made their way to the house; he supposed it was to be their _home_ , now.

The whole celebration had been short by lasat standards, with no music and no dancing and no gifts beyond the crowns and ribbons used in the ceremony. Zeb thought perhaps he ought to feel slighted, but he didn’t know how much of that was because of their peculiar circumstances or a forced change after the Imperial invasion. He could easily imagine music playing in the forest attracting the attention of the Ithdasira Imperials.

They’d talked with everyone, but especially Hera, who promised to stay a little while longer with Jacen so that Zeb and Kallus actually got to enjoy their company.

Up in the trees, their house was dark, lit only by the tendrils of moonlight making it through the trees and into their windows. That was okay, though. It was plenty of light for Zeb.

Not so much for Kallus, who stumbled over a chair on the way back to the bedroom.

Zeb caught him easily, helping him stand once more. “Careful there.”

“Just get me to the bedroom,” Kallus said, durasteel in his voice.

Eyes wide at Kallus’s intensity, Zeb led the way, stopping just inside the door. “C’mere,” he said. “Let’s get that kiss, make it official for you.”

Kallus met him with a kiss as Zeb had asked, their matching armor pressing against each other, but he also snaked his hands around Zeb, fiddling with the clasps of Zeb’s chest piece.

“Hey,” Zeb said. “Slow down there.”

“We can take it slow,” Kallus said. “But I still want you out of those clothes.”

“Let’s save that for tomorrow,” Zeb suggested.

Kallus tensed. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

“No! Don’t think that,” Zeb said quickly. “I just want you to be as ready as possible for the fight tomorrow. Don’t wanna keep you up longer than I should.”

“Zeb,” Kallus said, lowering his voice. “If we don’t consummate this marriage _now_ , I might kill you out of sheer frustration.”

Zeb ran his claws through Kallus’s hair, smiling. “Impatient?”

“I’ve wanted you since Yavin and I finally have you,” Kallus said. “You’re not taking this from me. I will fight just _fine_ tomorrow.”

Zeb kissed Kallus’s forehead. “Okay,” he said indulgently. They’d done some _activities_ since arriving on Lasan, but hadn’t properly made love because of Kal’s injuries and truth be told, he wanted it as bad as Kallus did. Endor and the last few days on Lira San seemed so long ago. “But you have to let me take care of _you_ , Kal.”

“I think I could let you do that,” Kallus said, getting back to the business of stripping Zeb’s armor.

As they both undressed, Zeb found himself recalling the first time they slept together, in that dark Ewok hut. Their current circumstances were quite similar, he thought: a home in the trees, too dark to see much detail, just the moon to light their way. He could easily light a lamp in their room, but that would require stopping and with the way Kallus was moving his hands over Zeb’s newly exposed fur, stopping wasn’t really an option.

Kallus explored Zeb’s chest with hands and mouth, moving down toward Zeb’s slit. Nimble fingers explored the area, dipping in and out of the slit itself, wetting themselves on Zeb’s slick. “Does this feel good?” Kallus asked, looking up Zeb’s body.

They hadn’t really discussed the ways their anatomies were different, Zeb realized. The times before, they’d been so focused on the act of sex, they hadn’t explored all the possibilities. “Yeah, it does,” he answered, running claws through Kallus’s hair. “Real good.”

Kallus smiled and the next thing Zeb knew, Kallus’s mouth was on his slit, tongue exploring the sensitive edges, the tip of his cock inside, lighting up Zeb’s pleasure centers.

Slowly, Kallus coaxed his cock out of the slit, dripping with slick and precome. Kallus licked a thick stripe from the base of Zeb’s knot up the length of it, circling the little slick-producing nubs as he did so, and ending up fitting as much of the tip as he could into his mouth. Zeb groaned, trying not to grip Kallus’s hair, trying not to thrust into his mouth.

“What happened to me taking care of you?” Zeb said.

“You will,” Kallus said, humming against the base of Zeb’s cock as he prepared to lick again. “I’m simply making sure you’re ready to take me.”

Zeb laughed shakily. “How’s this helping? You’re going to make me come before you even get inside me.”

Kallus answered by rubbing a hand over Zeb’s cock, gathering slick on his fingers; much more slick than had been there initially. He reached around Zeb, sliding two fingers into his hole; in and out, in and out as Zeb moaned happily. A third finger snuck in, just to stretch him that little bit further, the squelching sound of Zeb’s slick in his own body almost too deliciously filthy for the night to just be starting.

Eyes closed, Zeb hadn’t braced himself when Kallus attempted to swallow him once more. The human could only get so far down Zeb’s cock, thanks to the way it thickened in the middle, but he tried and oh, it felt good. Kallus kissed and sucked and licked all over Zeb’s cock, making his legs tremble. He reached out, but there was nothing to hold on to other than Kallus himself.

Which wasn’t such a bad analogy for how he generally felt, to be honest.

“Into the bed,” Zeb ordered shakily. “And I’m going to ride you.”

Kallus pulled off him with a slight pop, sliding his fingers out of Zeb’s ass. “If you insist,” he said cheekily.

“Oh, I insist.” Zeb helped Kallus into the bed pit and straddled the human’s waist. Kallus’s dick only took a few strokes to come to full hardness. Positioning himself, Zeb looked down at Kallus. “Ready?”

Kallus nodded.

Zeb sank down, slowly taking Kallus in until his ass was flush with the human’s pelvis. He paused when Kallus was fully inside him.

Even in the dark, Zeb could see Kallus’s face turn red, jaw slack with desire and pleasure, and it was all he could do not to bend down and kiss his lover – his _mate_.

Instead, he raised himself up and sat down again, again and again, rocking his hips as he moved. The only sounds in their little house were the slap of flesh against fur, the tiny grunts from Kallus on every stroke, and soon the keening Zeb made when Kallus reached for his cock again.

“Stars, you feel good,” Kallus breathed. “Almost too good; I don’t know how long I’ll last if you keep this up.”

“Want you to come,” Zeb said, panting. He was making all the effort, but it was worth it.

“Do you know what I want?” Kallus said, his words broken up every time Zeb slid down his dick again. “I want to mark you. And I want you to mark me.”

Marking. They hadn’t discussed it before, but Kallus had obviously picked up on the significance. They were mated with or without the marks, but the marks sort of… amplified it. Made their connection deeper. Provided physical proof of their mating. “Yeah,” Zeb said, unable to be more eloquent. “Tha’ sounds good.”

“Come down here,” Kallus instructed.

Zeb managed to think about it a little. “No. Wanna be inside _you_ when we do.” They’d only had sex that way once, but the strength of Kallus’s orgasm had been such that Zeb thought he could give the bite without it causing too much pain.

He couldn’t quite be sure, because there really was no way to compare, but it seemed to Zeb that human orgasms were quite a bit more intense than his own – or perhaps Kallus was just that sensitive – but Zeb was able to come back quicker for another round than the human.

It was a theory worth testing.

Zeb sped up, feeling the burn in his legs but not caring. On every stroke, Kallus hit a spot deep in him that felt _amazing_. On every stroke, Zeb gasped for air. On every stroke, the sound of their lovemaking filled the room, driving Zeb forward, faster, chasing that full-body, buzzing feeling that came with orgasm.

Kallus gripped Zeb’s cock, rubbing his thumb just under the head, squeezing and spreading slick, and with the dual stimulation, Zeb quickly felt pleasure rising, starting in his legs and moving up swiftly, until he cried out and came. Toes curled as pale lilac spend coated Kallus’s stomach, clinging to the short blond hairs and dripping down his side to the bedsheet below.

It was a beautifully filthy sight, only made the more beautiful when Kallus’s face screwed up, too, and he came inside Zeb, the feel of his orgasm wringing a little more pleasure out of Zeb.

Zeb fell forward, catching himself before he smothered Kallus, and kissed his mate. “I love you,” he said, “but you need to clean up.”

Kallus laughed against his mouth, breathlessly. “You’d better get a cloth, then, because I can’t move. A lasat is on top of me.”

“Better tell that lasat to shove off.” Zeb grinned. “You’re mine now.” He pulled off Kallus, garnering a last gasp from the man, and went to the refresher to get a damp cloth. After a moment’s thought, he also grabbed a towel to put under them for the next round. No sense sleeping in a mess, he thought.

Kallus was waiting just as Zeb had left him, lying on the bed with his arms over his head. Zeb stopped for a moment just to appreciate the sight. 

Zeb wasn’t sure if Kallus was attractive by human standards or not, but he definitely was by Zeb’s standards. Tall, coated in freckles, enough body fat to look _healthy_ instead of half-starved. Shining golden hair on his head and chest and limbs and a thick nest of curls around his dick stood in for fur, and the look in his half-lidded golden eyes was enough to make Zeb melt.

Carefully, Zeb climbed back into the pit, sitting next to Kallus and wiping up the mess he’d made on Kallus’s stomach. Kallus’s eyes fluttered shut as he did so and Zeb felt muscles tense up under the skin.

“You okay?” he asked softly. If Kallus didn’t want to keep going, they didn’t have to.

“Just tickles,” Kallus explained. “You’re fine.”

 _Tickles_. That wasn’t a sensation lasat felt. He’d had Sabine try to explain it to him once – oversensitivity that made you laugh? – but it still didn’t quite make sense.

Still, Zeb tried to hurry up his cleaning, not wanting to prolong Kallus’s discomfort. Finally, he tossed the dirty cloth out of the bed pit and resituated Kallus over the towel.

“Are you ready for me to start?” Kallus asked, sitting up. 

Zeb grinned. “ _Ni alitha_ , I’m _always_ ready for you to start.”

Kallus sat up a little further and grabbed onto Zeb’s waist to balance himself. With one hand, he fingered Zeb’s slit again, gathering slick and making Zeb quiver with near-overstimulation.

The slicked-up hand traveled down to Kallus’s ass and Zeb lamented the angle that prevented him from seeing Kallus open himself up. He could hear it, though, the rhythmic squelching of first one finger, then two, then three stretching and filling Kallus’s hole.

Zeb closed his eyes, imagining the sight. The mental image was enough to make him hard again, his cock emerging once more from his slit.

Kallus made little grunts of happy satisfaction as he worked. “I wish it was brighter,” he said.

“What for?” Zeb asked.

“So I could see you. I’d like to see the face I’m imagining you’re making.”

Ah, right. Zeb had momentarily forgotten his night vision was better than Kallus’s. “Let me light a lamp while you finish.”

“Oh, I’m not finishing yet,” Kallus promised, moving to his knees so he wasn’t holding onto Zeb any longer. “Not without you.”

Biting his lip, Zeb climbed out of the pit once more, scrambling for the lantern they’d brought from the _Glimmer_. He flipped the switch, filling the room with a warm glow.

Kallus blinked at the sudden light, but Zeb saw his pupils dilate again when he laid eyes on Zeb.

“How’re you doin’?” Zeb asked, crawling back into bed. “Ready for me?”

“I’m ready to try,” Kallus said. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” Zeb said honestly. “But if we’re going to mark each other, perhaps you should be in my lap.”

Kallus moved aside, letting Zeb sit on the towel. He could feel Kallus’s come leaking out of him as Kallus himself moved to tease Zeb’s cock with his opening; it was a delightful feeling Zeb thought they’d have to aim for more often.

Slowly, Kallus sat down, impaling himself on Zeb’s cock. Zeb felt him slide down over each nub and swell, tight and hot. Kallus set the pace, despite how tightly Zeb squeezed his waist, trying to be patient.

As Kallus reached the widest part of Zeb’s cock, he slowed down, pausing every millimeter or so. It was almost enough to make Zeb growl in frustration, but he held it in. The growing anticipation was worth it if it kept Kallus from getting hurt.

Soon, Kallus was sitting completely in Zeb’s lap, far enough down that he’d taken in Zeb’s knot as well. Kallus’s eyes were rolled up in pleasure and Zeb peppered his face with kisses, imagining he was laying a light kiss on each and every one of Kallus’s freckles. “Yer so good,” he crooned. “Takin’ all of me like this.”

Kallus keened at the praise. Zeb knew he didn’t hear – or listen to – praise very often, but he would accept it during sex.

“You kriffed me so well,” Zeb continued. “Kriffed me hard and good and now yer takin’ me an’ you feel so good. I’m so glad we’re mates, ‘cause I never want to stop kriffin’ you.”

Kallus smiled, eyes half-lidded again, and started moving. Zeb hadn’t intended for him to be the active one, but he wasn’t going to complain now, not when it obviously felt so wonderful for them both. Kallus’s dick, only half-hard, rested against Zeb’s stomach, leaking pearlescent fluid onto purple fur, as Kallus angled himself just right. As he moved, he gasped and whimpered, holding tight around Zeb’s neck.

“You’re perfect,” he managed, whispering in Zeb’s ear. “I adore you, you’re perfect, and somehow you’re mine for good now.”

Zeb turned his head and caught Kallus in a kiss. It might not be the lasat way of showing affection, but Zeb had become quite fond of the gesture, even if his first attempt at kissing Kallus after Hoth hadn’t gone so well.

He had no more reasons to worry; kisses went exceptionally well these days. Kallus’s new beard growth tangled with his, tugging at his chin as Kallus nibbled his lower lip. Zeb growled a little and kissed Kallus fiercely again, exploring that tight human mouth with his tongue. Blunt teeth, a small tongue, and a sweet taste met him, a combination Zeb couldn’t get enough of.

Kallus moaned into his mouth as he moved. Pulling back a bit, he whispered, “I want to mark you.”

“Do it,” Zeb said, angling his neck to give Kallus better access. He could wait until orgasm, but he had a feeling Kallus’s bite would _make_ him orgasm. “You know where?”

Kallus answered by placing his mouth just where Zeb’s neck met his shoulder: the perfect spot. 

Zeb nodded.

Biting down hard, Zeb cried out as Kallus tore through his skin with those same blunt teeth. It was almost surprising he was able to break through skin, but Zeb knew better than to doubt Kallus when he was determined. 

Kallus leaned back, pausing his strokes with Zeb sheathed fully inside him. Blood glistened on his lips, a wild look in his eyes. Zeb ran his thumb over Kallus’s lips, wiping him clean before kissing him again.

“ _L’ashkerrir an_ ,” he whispered. “But _move_ , please.”

Laughing, Kallus started again, tight movements up, not quite letting the widest part of Zeb come out of him before he moved back down.

His laughter became whines again as his strokes stuttered, losing the rhythm. Knowing Kallus was close, Zeb angled his hips to hit deeper inside his mate. He pulled Kallus closer to him, finding the mating bite spot on Kallus’s shoulder.

“Ready?” he asked.

Kallus nodded desperately, clinging to the fur of Zeb’s back.

Zeb bit down, coppery blood coating his teeth and tongue as he bit deep enough to ensure a scar.

Kallus cried his name and quivered, his dick twitching as more come leaked out. The human’s breathing stopped for a few seconds as his orgasm washed over him.

Even though he’d be sorry he missed it later, Zeb barely paid Kallus’s face any attention; he was too close to his own climax.

Holding Kallus’s waist, Zeb moved him up and down quickly until he came, too, overfilling the human with his spend, making a mess of them both. He pulled out just enough that his knot didn't catch, afraid it would hurt his lover.

Kallus fell back onto the bed, slipping off Zeb’s cock, limbs loose and languid. He was obviously not good for much more that night, so once Zeb caught his breath again, he cleaned them both up with the towel.

Zeb climbed back into the bed, cuddling up close to Kallus and pulling the sheet over them.

“You were amazing,” he whispered. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Coming back to himself, Kallus shook his head. “I’m the lucky one. _Stars_ , am I the lucky one.”

Zeb decided not to argue _this_ time.

They lay there, Zeb half atop Kallus, one hand stretched down, cupping the human’s ass.

“So what was that last bit of the ceremony?” Kallus asked, softly circling his fingers through the fur on Zeb’s back. “After the vows.”

“Hm?” Zeb asked groggily. “Oh, uh. Basically an admonition to be faithful to each other so the Ashla doesn’t turn its back on us.”

“So pretty close to what I thought,” Kallus said, sounding amused.

That got Zeb’s attention. “What did you think it was?”

Kallus laughed a little. “I assumed Kafzyr was threatening to kill me if I broke your heart.” He moved his hand and massaged his shoulder for a moment. “I’m bleeding on the bedsheets. So are you,” he pointed out.

“So? A little blood on the sheets is expected after a mating ceremony,” Zeb said. “We’ll wash them after you win your fight.”

Kallus sighed. “You think I will?” he asked. “Honestly?”

 _You have to._ “I do,” Zeb said. “But if it’s a case of winning or you busting a lung again, I’d rather go back to Lira San. Or back to the New Republic.”

Zeb felt Kallus smile as he sought out another kiss. “If you think I can win, then I will.”

“Only if you get sleep,” Zeb said. “ _Now_.”

“Very well,” Kallus said, smile growing. “Husband.”

Zeb returned the smile. “ _Ni Tinsana_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Lasana used is of Anath_Tsurugi's devising.  
>  _Ni alitha_ means "my sparring partner" or "my beloved"  
>  _L'ashkerrir an_ means "I love you".  
>  _Ni Tinsana_ means "my bondmate".


End file.
